poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Fight Cherubimon
Agunimon, Lobomon and Loweemon made it here in the Digimon Graveyard and they summon their sword Loweemon: What we do, we do for Friendship. Lobomon: Our Hearts. Agunimon: And our friends. They went over there Minute later They made it to a Crossroads is made by many sword. And they saw Kazemon, Beetlemon and Socerymon Kazemon: We have heard that.... Seraphimon and Ophanimon was struck down. Agunimon: (Sigh) Of course. It is. We were a fool and let Cherubimon do it. Socerymon: Why would you do that to them? Agunimon: Because... They are trying to hurt Kumamon and his friends. We only fought because we want to protect them. But we w ere trick... Cherubimon set the whole thing up. Also he could have awaken the darkness inside us. Beetlemon, Socerymon, Kazemon. You were right. And so does the masters, we do need to be watch. We went astray, but... Not anymore. Kazemon: (Sigh) What else is Darkness, but anger and Rage? Cherubimon is feeding the dark fires with in you... Making you fight. You'll go astray again. Socerymon: And tell me, how can we honor Seraphimon and Ophanimon memory? They saw Kumamon, Kotemon and Bearmon coming Kumamon: Cherubimon wants us and our Dark Counterparts to fight. And make some kind of "Digi-Blade". Kotemon: Even though, Cherubimon is responsible about what happen to me and Bearmon home. Bearmon: But Seraphimon and Ophanimon said that we cannot let that happen, so they have do it to kill us. Kazemon: Digi-Blade? Kotemon: We have no clue about what it looks like. Kumamon: But it makes us so scared. Even just a thought of it. They look sad Agunimon: Don't worry, Boys. We're all here and we have to take care of you. Bearmon: We will going to fight our Dark Counterparts after all... And guys.... We wanted you to- Loweemon: The nine of us will never be torn apart, okay. We'll always find a way. They are cheering them up Kumamon I'm asking you as a friend.... We want you to... Put an end to us. All: (Gasp) Socerymon: We... We cannot do that. Lobomon: There must be someway beside hurting you and your friends. Then the Wind is right behind them and they saw Cherubimon far away even Kumamon, Kotemon and Bearmon's Dark Counterparts is Cherubimon: You see this... These Swords, Staff, Shield and Digivices used to be full of Power- united with the hearts of their masters. On this barren soil, Swords of light and Darkness were locked in combat... As a great Digimon War raged. Countless Digimon and Digidestined Wielders gave up their lives, all in search of one, ultimate weapon. He point at Kumamon, Kotemon and Bearmon Cherubimon: Digi-Blade. They are gonna fight them, so they press their Armor Piece and they have their full Armor. Kumamon is fighting, but Agunimon stop him, he, Lobomon and Loweemon is running to defeat Cherubimon. But Cherubimon rise up the Ground and Agunimon, Lobomon and Loweemon slides across the ground. And they saw them rise up. And Cherubimon stretched his arm towards the Sword, Staff and Shield. Minutes Later The sky grows dark and then Cyclones of all Weapons has rise up from the Ground and it heading toward Kumamon and his Friends Kumamon: Guys! They are running from it when Kumamon, Bearmon and Kotemon's Dark Counterparts jumps onto it and rides it after Kumamon, Kotemon and Bearmon. then they gets knocked out, then their Dark Counterparts goes after Agunimon and the others who it knocked off one of the cliffs by the swords cyclone. Socerymon stop and looks up and then he throwns up by when Swords rise up from the ground and then he landed and have he's helemts destroy, his friends went to check on here Kotemon: Socerymon? Socerymon grab his Wand and use his magic to Agunimon, Lobomon and Loweemon Socerymon: Agunimon! Lobomon! Loweemon! They were saved from his magic and then they rise up from the barrier that they was on. And then it got Exploded, Cherubimon laugh. Kumamon, Kotemon and Bearmon went up on their own, and Agunimon and the others has landed and face Cherubimon. Then Kumamon, Kotemon and Bearmon appeared to slash him with their weapons and Cherubimon has vanished, and then Cherubimon grab them Agunimon: Bearmon! Lobomon: Kotemon! Loweemon: Kumamon! They're gonna saved them, but the Cyclone of weapons has stopped him by Kumamon, Bearmon and Kotemon's Dark Counterparts and Agunimon and the others got slammed to the ground. Kazemon, Beetlemon and Socerymon saw Kotemon, Bearmon and Kumamon on the top Kazemon: Kumamon! Beetlemon: Bearmon! Socerymon: Kotemon! Then they got paralysed and frozen from Cherubimon and they fell off the Cliff and landed on Kazemon, Beetlemon and Socerymon, so they check on them Kazemon: Kumamon! Kotemon! Bearmon! Are you alight? Socerymon: They're Frozen. Beetlemon: What do we do? Cherubimon use his Power up to the sky, Kazemon, Beetlemon and Socerymon saw a Heart shaped Moon. Then Fuyunyan appeared at the Distance. Agunimon, Lobomon and Loweemon get up and remove their helmet and they looks Angry. They use their flying vehicles to get up there and they made it. And now they're Armor has Dismiss Cherubimon: Admirably done. I know this was a journey you could make- over the unseen wall that devides darkness and light. And I am not stupid! They summon they sword Loweemon: Our friends.. Kotemon, Bearmon. I need to tell you this.. What did you do to there homes! Cherubimon: To make them have a revenge on me? So they can be stronger with darkness. Lobomon: And I have one more thing about them and Kumamon. What did you do to them! They looks angry Cherubimon: Well I did them a favor and freed the darkness inside them. Alas, poor Kumamon and his best Friends never had fortitude for such strenuous trials. All: Cherubimon! They are fighting him and then he blocked their attack Cherubimon: Go take what Kumamon, Bearmon and Kotemon own you. And take Kazemon, Beetlemon and Socerymon's life! They went off, Agunimon, Lobomon and Loweemon are gonna stop them, but Cherubimon stop them Cherubimon: You know, how powerless you are to save them? Savor that rage and despair. Let it empower you! They looks angry and then Darkness is flowing from them Agunimon: You'll gonna pay for this. Was our master-- no, our friends, Seraphimon and Ophanimon mis not enough for you? Leave our friend's alone! Cherubimon: That's right. More! Let your whole heart blacken with hate! They release all the darkness inside them and they are fighting Century and they defeat him. Cherubimon: (Panting) Then the ground is Shaking Cherubimon: (Gasp) Look! They look behind and he saw an Brown, Green and Blue Beam Cherubimon: The Digi-Blade has been forged! Agunimon: Oh no, Bearmon! Lobomon: Kotemon, No! Loweemon: No! Kumamon! Cherubimon: And now, Loweemon, it is time for the final union! He stab himself All: Huh? Then Cherubimon's heart has been released Cherubimon: At last, our moment is here. Out with the old and brittle vessels and in with a younger, stronger new one! They look so Shock Cherubimon: I know I can survive... And be there to see that await beyond the Digimon War! And now, you're Friends will gone too in darkness! He aim his power to Lobomon and Agunimon Both: (Scream) Loweemon: Lobomon! Agunimon! Then they fade away into light Loweemon: No! Cherubimon: And now, it is your darkness that shall be the ark that sustains me! Cherubimon's heart is going after Loweemon. Agunimon use his Armor, but it's too late. Cherubimon has been Fading away into lights. Then Loweemon Armor has been scattered. And then he had turned into Duskmon Duskmon: This heart belongs again in darkness. All worlds begin in darkness, and all so end. The heart is no different, Darkness sprouts within it, it grows, consumes it. Such is its nature. In the end, every heart returns to the darkness whence it came. He summon his sword and gonna leave and then a Purple Force Field has stopped him Duskmon: Huh? He look back and saw Loweemon's Armor that's knee down with a sword Loweemon: Your body submit. Your heart succumbed. So why is your spirit resist? Loweemon get up and grab his sword, he is fighting Duskmon who was inside of his body and now he has defeated him. His cape has appeared, and now he kneel down. The ground has began to Shake and the Explosion from the side of the Cliff is slowly cosumes, it hit Duskmon who was inside Loweemon's body and then it's heading to Loweemon's Armor, he remembers about his friends. And now the Explosion is gone. Loweemon is sitting alone underneath Kingdom Hearts. The clouds begin to close in Kingdom Hearts and now it's gone Loweemon: (Voice) Kazemon... Beetlemon... Socerymon... Kumamon... Kotemon... Bearmon... Agunimon... Lobomon.. This time, I'll set things right.